A lass with Flair
by Gmod45
Summary: Have only found Becky/Charlotte one shots and decided to make a change to that so it's short right now but expect plenty of updates soon
1. Chapter 1

Greed

it's a funny feeling you don't realize your are until after the fact greed is unbiased in nature everyone feels it even the best of people. Becky Lynch was one of these people at the moment. She wanted a shot at the SmackDown woman's title so bad she was crazy enough to put her SmackDown contract on the line, and she lost to a roll up of all things Nikki Bella retained and the Irish lass was out of a job 'why did I do it' Becky Lynch thought to herself 'I was so impatient I could have waited but I didn't I just had to have the title and I wasn't thinking straight' the real problem was the oblivious feeling of what happens next does she go back to the bingo halls does she have to tour Japan until she gets picked up in the next draft? while these questions were running through her mind the world came back to her with a phone call it simply said 'Steph' and realized it was the bosses daughter she slid the answer arrow open and put the phone to her ear "hello"? Becky said into the silence of the call "Becky I just saw your match with Nikki and I hate to see that you lost" Becky slightly frustrated that her thoughts were being confirmed. "Yeah but what's a young maiden to do" she said to sound half jokingly... _She failed_ "well I was calling because you are now a free agent and with that I wanted to know if you would be willing to sign with Raw you know reunite with your fellow horsewomen" Becky upon hearing this proposition was ecstatic to hear she could stay with wwe and with her horsewomen no less. 'I can see Bayley,sasha and'... then she frowned a little deflated upon realizing one thing 'But I would also have to see her'...

 **well everyone this is the prologue of sorts expect updates every 2 weeks and if you like it great, hate something tell me how I can tailor it to your expectations taking requests at this point**


	2. The first Knight

**well everyone surprised at the number of followers I got in such a short space just so you know don't expect to always feel bummed reading this I intend on having fun with it also check out a writer called thefifthdimension he's the one who inspired me to write this and he doesn't know I'm shouting him out enjoy**

Well here she was... an arena in Kansas City working under Monday night Raw as she was walking in the building a commentator pulled her aside with a cameraman "Becky Lynch how do you feel being picked up by Monday night Raw?" Becky began beaming when he asked the question "well you see it makes my skin numb thinking about it some would even say raw get it raw-Raw" the commentator gave a smile and looked at the camera "well there you have it Becky Lynch is here and ready to kick Lass, maybe even get a title shot against the women's champion Charlotte!" Becky smiled quickly faded into a puzzled look after the man's words sunk in then turned to malice 'oh you're right I'm gonna get my revenge title or no title' before she could think of specifics she felt herself being tackled to the ground her shoulder hitting the ground harder than she braced herself for them she felt arms wrap under her arm and another around her neck and begin squeezing. Becky managed to get herself out of the hold and get a glimpse of the attacker...

Bayley.

Becky's confusion turned to bliss when she realized who it was "I heard you were coming to raw and I got a little exited sorry" Bayley let out a giggle. Becky like everyone else loved Bayley she was a grown woman who still acted like a small child and loved every second of everyone's company "ayy young lady you have to watch yerself around me you scared me to pieces" Becky then began to chuckle. Bayley eyes shot up with an idea "neither of us got a match tonight let's get dinner" Becky was astonished upon hearing she didn't get a match. 'Do they think I won't win if they put me in a match cause of losing to Nikki' Becky's glaze then caught Bayley still smiling "well lass don't you think I should introdu-" before she could finish her sentence Bayley had already grabbed her arm and was pulling her towards the exit

Charlotte had won her match against Dana Brooke. Dana had betrayed Charlotte because Charlotte and Sasha had made up after their match at clash of the champions next thing she knew she felt herself being assaulted by her own protege while she thought of that night the boss herself sat on the bench opposite Charlotte "hey Sasha have you seen Bayley she usually is all over me after either of us win a match" Sasha grinned at the truth behind her joke "her and Becky went out to dinner I'm personally just wanting to know where Bayley took her" Charlotte did a double take when she heard that name. "Becky?" Sasha looked at her friend and smiled "you didn't hear Becky got signed by Stephanie after she lost her SmackDown contract". Charlotte was initially exited to hear that she would see Becky again then almost instantly lost the happiness 'she probably wants to murder me after all I've done to her'

Knights.

they were everywhere in the kitchen the waiters were wearing armor and everyone kept singing... Bayley was in heaven. Becky was looking through the menu of "Carl's pizza palace" Bayley had a look of pure euphoria while she sat next to Becky "so Bayley what's been going on while I've been at SmackDown?" Bayley turned her head towards Becky and began fiddling with her straw "well Sasha was champion now she isn't Dana is a real bully and Charlotte is being nice to Sasha and me again" Becky at this point hated hearing her name 'Charlotte' but Bayley had always loved her and Charlotte was likewise "have you talked to her in a while?" Bayley asked as she had her eyes fixed on the waiter hoping the pizza that was being brought out was hers and slightly deflated seeing it brought to another table. "Me and her never made up before the draft and I don't intend to anytime soon" Bayley had a puzzled look on her face then spoke " Becky if you gave her a second chance she's differe-" Bayley was then cut off. "No Bayley she's not me and her were friends for years and then she betrayed me for a title she's just like her father" Becky made eye contact with Bayley after her sudden outburst and saw she had upset Bayley she reached her hand across the table and put it on Bayley's "Bayley-Wayley I'm sorry for snapping at you it's just that she really hurt me" Bayley gave a sheepish smile in return "it's ok if you really hurt my feelings I would have beat you up" Becky then made a outburst of laughter not expecting that as if by magic the pizza had arrived at the table and Bayley looked like her birthday and Christmas was in one day "so Becky do you mind if I share a hotel room with you I don't like sleeping alone and Sasha is still mad that I locked her out of our room last night by accident" Becky who was busy stuffing a 'serfs slice' in her face and simply nodded in response.

Charlotte was sitting in her hotel room in silence her and Sasha had been on the town for an hour or so just looking at the little shops and talking to fans which was surprisingly low which was bittersweet because she liked meeting the fans but also having those little times where she could be normal. But alas Sasha had retreated to her room for some sleep and Charlotte for the life of her couldn't sleep she deducted that she should get some ice rather than sitting on the edge of her bed watching 'Harry and the Henderson's' as she was walking down the hall she noticed the world's most lovable dork running down the hall "Bayley!" Charlotte half shouted down the hall Bayley quickly noticed who called her dripped her bag and sprinted down the hall and almost knocked Charlotte of her feet with a hug "I had so much fun the pizza, the knights,the claw machine"... "whoa Bayley calm down did you remember to check in your room you can't sleep with Sasha tonight" Bayley stuck her nose in the air in false mockery "no need my and Becky got a double room" Charlotte then remembered that Becky was with Bayley all night "where is she?" Bayley giggled "I had so much soda so Becky told me to run up the stairs so I would get tired" Charlotte laughed at the memories of her and Sasha arguing over if she could handle drinking soda or not Charlotte sometimes was in awe that people that polar opposite wouldn't only be best friends but also living together without a manslaughter charge "you should go talk to her" Bayley stated while she drummed her fingers at an alarming rate against Charlotte's shoulder. she shook her head "I'll just take the stairs down" and with that she told Bayley goodnight and opened the door to the stairs. as the door was slowly shutting she heard the elevator ding and a Irish voice exclaim "is it out of your system yet or do we need you to do push-ups!!"

Another Monday night Raw was over the following week with neither Charlotte nor Becky even seeing each other not from a lack of Sasha and Bayley attempting for the two to see each other. Mick Foley stood in the middle of the ring with Charlotte talking of the progress of women's wrestling in the past year and exclaimed "at next weeks survivor series we could have just set up a one on one with you and Dana Brooke bit instead with the new signing of the lass kicker Becky Lynch we decided to go all out and have the four horsewomen fatal four way!" Charlotte's mouth fell agape at this comment she got to see who was the best between her and the people who she trained with since day 1 but there was only one problem 'Becky is gonna be in the ring with me and 7 months of pent up frustration will come her way'. as if in a bad dream Becky's music hits and out comes Becky Charlotte takes off her jacket ready for Becky to charge the ring...

But she doesn't. Becky just stands there and simply walks backstage

The horsewomen will be raiding survivor series and war would ensue.

 **well there's chapter 1 and hopefully many more to come quick side note if you are going to send me a request pm me what you want specifically thanks have a blessed day**


	3. Fatal four way

**hiya everyone this chapter is going to be very long due to this being a important chapter also I want to make these chapters significantly longer so enjoy the horsewomen fatal four way.**

Greed...

All four of the women were feeling it tonight

the title wasn't the only thing the girls wanted for Sasha and Bayley it was to prove they belong in the main event. for Charlotte it was to cement herself to being one of the best. But for Becky it was an excuse for vengeance.

As Becky was about to put her bag into her locker she noticed a paper heart inside the bag. curious she pulled the small note out and opened it and immediately something fell on the floor ignoring it at the time being she began to read the note

"Becky tonight is so important to all of us and I wanted to give you a gift hope you love it". -Bayley

"p.s please don't kill Charlotte that won't be fun"

Becky couldn't help but feel so gracious and noticed what the gift was on the floor.. it was a headband Becky picked it up and put it on her wrist before leaving to the ring.

All four of the horsewomen were in the ring Sasha was in one corner stretching while Charlotte and Becky hadn't broken eye contact. Bayley was just being Bayley as Becky was scoping out Charlotte she noticed something on her thigh. it was a headband, Becky then looked at Sasha and noticed one on her bicep Becky couldn't help but smile at the gesture but the smile faded when she saw Charlotte again and at the moment their eyes locked the bell rang.

Charlotte immediately vacated the ring as Becky made a mad dash towards her Bayley noticing this got in front of Becky to hopefully buy Charlotte some time Becky not noticing Bayley knocked her into the corner her head making a thud against the pads. Sasha seeing this realizes what happened and goes for a shin kick to Becky Becky buckling from the force behind it Bayley rolls out of the ring and sees Charlotte staring at her and the two reluctantly go to blows.

meanwhile Becky has regained offense delivering an arm drag to Sasha planting her to the mat Becky shot the half hoping for an early pinfall but didn't even make a one count Sasha made her way to her feet and attempts a codebreaker but Becky holds her in the air and throws her over her head in a modified belly to belly which leaves Sasha slumped in the corner and Becky falls on the bottom rope needing more energy than she currently had.

Bayley had been speared for the 3rd time now and Charlotte was going to pick her up but Bayley got a hold first and effectively does a Bayley to belly on the stairs causing a scream of agony from Charlotte Bayley didn't have any time to breathe because she was hit with a suicide dive from the boss herself Sasha banks and Bayley were sprawled out like a car wreck and Becky was stuck between the middle and bottom ropes after Sasha threw her into a ring post the first one to come to was surprisingly Charlotte who managed to crawl into the ring and as Becky finally was loose from the post she was locked into the figure four and then the champion bridged turning it into her figure eight Becky was absolutely suffering she looked away hoping it would ease the pain

*crack*

The sound immediately caused Becky to look up wondering if she had broken something but instead she saw Charlotte planted on the mat unconscious she then looked up to see Sasha banks holding a kendo stick. Promptly Sasha fell out of the ring in pure exhaustion. Becky smiled because here lied her chance to win the title take away what Charlotte had pushed everyone away for all she had to do was lock in her disarmer and it would be it as she walked over she glanced at her face she was unconscious, peaceful a sole rinestone on the left side of her face 'come on Becky you can do this she betrayed you everything your friendship was built on'. But she couldn't do it as she turned around to get her bearings and hype herself to do it

Bayley to belly

1

2

3

Bayley was champion the crowd roared with approval as none of the girls stood up due to exhaustion and the title was simply draped over Bayley as a standing ovation was in progress.

She couldn't do it she couldn't hurt her it was the only thought she had for months and when she stepped up to the plate she couldn't why not. it was after the fact and Bayley was celebrating with everyone and had invited all four girls to go out with her and have some fun all four agreed because it was Bayley's night and Becky was willing to put her thoughts aside for someone as selfless like Bayley "I had so much fun tonight" Sasha exclaimed as she had a glass of wine in her hand Bayley smiled and gave Sasha a hug in return "congratulations Bayley Wayley" Becky claimed with a bow that only seemed to make Sasha and Charlotte laugh "I'm getting a drink" Charlotte stated as she stood up Sasha followed suit leaving Becky and Bayley to themselves

"What happened?" Bayley said in a dead tone which took Becky a couple seconds to comprehend "I don't know what you mean I was going for the win and you caught me" Bayley shook her head "You said you were going to tear Charlotte apart and the whole match you never laid a finger on her" Bayley said in self confidence but when she looked at Becky she saw something that she had never seen her do...

Becky was blushing. Becky was a lot of things but bashful was not one of them "no"... "I thought I had those feelings behind me but I guess I was wrong. in love with my friend tale as old as time" Bayley was first astonished but them became exuberant "That's amazing Becky's in love Becky's in love" Becky became redder than her own hair "I could never tell her though" Bayley shook her hair "that's a lie and you know it" Bayley smiled she perked up " me and Sasha are going to leave and you and Charlotte are going to talk" Becky immediately stuck her hands up "not in a million years lass" Bayley had an evil grin "well I'm champion and you will do as I say"

Becky gave somewhat of a chuckle in response to her comment.

Sasha and Charlotte sat at the bar waiting for the bartender to make his way to them, Charlotte groaned as she rubbed her head "sorry about that I got a little carried away" Sasha said with a shrug. Charlotte smiled "it's alright I'm glad the match worked out with no hard feelings, I mean except Becky" Sasha put her hand on Charlotte's shoulder "she'll come around I promise" as the bartender came over to ask what they wanted Sasha let Charlotte order first as she checked her phone

Bayley:"so Becky is in love with Charlotte"...

Sasha almost dropped her phone before fully comprehending what her roommate had just said

Bayley:"I should Becky tell her"?

Slasha:"absolutely not those two haven't even made up and I don't want things to be awkward"

Bayley:"so what are we gonna do?"

Sasha:"me and you are gonna leave those two alone and go to bed"

Bayley:"how do you plan on doing that"?

Sasha:"I've got a plan"

Surprises

Becky hated them much to Bayley's dismay

'where is the young lady taking me' she pondered "in here" Bayley said pointing to a hotel door Becky never broke eye contact with Bayley when she walked in.

a decision she would regret...

next thing she sees Sasha run past her and Bayley shutting the door

"we're not letting you two out until morning" Becky seemed like she was being pranked until she played it over in her mind 'you two' she thought until she turned around

"Hey bex"

 **ooh cliffhanger cliche anyways hope you enjoyed chapter 2**


	4. Locked in love

**well starting to get really good suggestions and thank you for that. just for those wondering much to some's dismay I want this story to be a slow burn but trust me the payoff will be worth it and I won't end it when they get together**

"Oi you two better open these doors right now or I swear"... Becky wasn't having the best of times at the moment and Charlotte was just sitting in an armchair watching this debacle 'I should have known Sasha was up to something when she kept texting in that phone'

"they're not going to open it you know" Becky upon hearing this kicked the door in frustration and fell back onto the bed like a starfish being tossed back into the water. "Damn you Bayley you loveable psychopath" Charlotte chuckling at the words of hate being thrown around by her new cell mate "can we talk Becky?" silence filled the room only the hum of traffic reminding them they had ears on each side of their head. "No" Charlotte was cross upon hearing this but would not stray off course "well I'm gonna speak and that's that" Becky let out a huff of anguish as she realized what was about to come.

Charlotte moved her armchair in front of the bed so if Becky was to sit up they would be face to face

"listen I just wanted to apologize for-"

"not accepted"

Charlotte was hurt by the comment but also understood why she was being like this they were best friends they trained together came up the roster together and Charlotte ruined everything for Becky and had presented Becky from getting a title shot. 'I have to show her I'm sorry'

Becky was laying there trying her best to not shake in frustration 'I made it so obvious to you and you never noticed I tried so hard and you pushed me away for nothing and our friendship was over' Becky finally sat up and looked at Charlotte "you're not sorry you're just out of plans"

Charlotte had enough

"Becky I'm trying my best to make this work I miss being friends with you I really am I want us to be cool again I miss you"

Becky was staring at her "your dad made you into a human I hated and it broke my heart I wanted us to be on top of the division together I wanted to be by your side"

Charlotte ran that through her mind 'by my side?' She then thought nothing of it and moved on "Becky I'm trying my best to pick up the pieces here don't you remember all the fun times we had I miss that you always singing in the car and your accent making every word sound different or us going out with Bayley to whatever crazy place she had spontaneously found because Sasha had been there with her 3 times before, I miss that"

Becky pondered for a second 'I want to tell her so bad I can't though not yet"

Sasha and Bayley were sitting in their hotel room Sasha leaning against the headboard reading whatever was on her phone while Bayley was playing a TV plug in game completely immersed "so how do you think it's going?" Sasha asked Bayley didn't answer for a bit "huh?" Sasha just rolled her eyes "do you think those two have murdered each other yet?" Bayley giggled "Love is in the air" Sasha chuckled "not really Becky won't tell her, she's too smart to say it just yet" Bayley nodded at the fact and began lifting her legs in the air casually swinging them as she laid on her stomach "Bayley your the woman's champion now" there was silence "And?"

"Why do you still wear footie pajamas you're In your twenties!"

"I don't like it when my feet get cold plus I look pretty fashionable"

Sasha mulled over her thoughts for a second 'This is the face of the women's division, help us'

"What are you playing?" Bayley looked back and grinned "Some game called dig dug it's pretty cool" Sasha put her phone on the nightstand and leaned back into her pillow watching Bayley just play this game the warm colors and sounds of the TV being the only active thing in the room 'How would Charlotte react if Becky told her. she wouldn't say yes but... would they still be friends?' Sasha's thoughts were jerked away when she saw the in white bold letters game over shoot on the tv screen Bayley at all that moment turned off the TV and went to turn off the lights and crawled into bed with Sasha "I can't believe I forgot to rent a double bed" Bayley then held onto Sasha as if she was a stuffed animal which originally made Sasha tense up at the sudden contact and for no reason at that. "oh quit it it's cold and you know I'm not even like that." Sahsa was about to argue but decided to let it go she knew she wasn't getting her arms back until morning "goodnight champ"

Becky wanted to believe her

She wanted to be friends with her even though there were nights where she realized Charlotte didn't feel the same way nights where Sasha and Bayley would let her stay the night because she hated how empty her apartment felt she was content with just being with Charlotte and she couldn't even let her find peace at that.

"Becky I'm sorry I don't know what else to say"

Becky couldn't

Tears welled in her eyes Charlotte heart shattered she hated seeing her friend like this she didn't deserve to feel bad, 'it wasn't her fault and she took all of the punishment' Becky looked in her eyes and threw up her hands "I don't know what I want you too say I miss being around you too I just don't want to feel like this when I'm around you."

It was Charlotte's turn to shed a tear she made a move, she put her hand on top of Becky's expecting for her to jerk away but she didn't. Becky's heart began racing 'I was not expecting this' Becky tried her best to act cool "Friends?" Becky nodded Charlotte pulled Becky into a hug. every part of Becky yearned to tell Charlotte how she really felt how she always felt but something told her to wait and she knew that would be for the better

 **So I have a feeling that alot of people will stop reading because I keep teasing y'all on but it will be worth it by the way still trying to get in touch with Thefifthdimension so if your reading this pm me**


	5. Down to Orlando

**Guys I'm contacting you from autumngiven's basement he doesn't feed me unless I make a new chapter and I can't get out send help!! hope you enjoy the story and thanks Amy for the review that was sweet of you**

Becky woke up on the floor of a hotel room, 'why am I here again?' Then everything from the night before came back to her at once. she searched around the room for Charlotte while still being on her stomach after not spotting her she deducted either Sasha and Bayley unlocked the door or Charlotte was on the bed after she sat up what she saw made her stop moving, Charlotte was still asleep her hair frazzled from her being sprawled out on the bed a couple lose strands draped over her wrist which was situated next to her face which was the opposite of the clean and dolled up demeanor that Charlotte always portrayed.

It made Becky smile...

She would have kept her observations going if a loud thud had not made her jump out of her own skin "Bayley your holding the key upside down!" "No I'm not just trust me" Becky walked to the doors waiting for her release from capture hoping they would not be late to their taping. "oi we're gonna be late if we don't hurr-"

she was then pulled by her wrists into the hallway by the two where the two staring at Becky wide eyed "So how did it go" Sasha asked with a soothing tone clearly out of sarcasm "aye it went well I guess we're friends again" Becky said with a smile that would rival a Cheshire cat "how was your 2's night" Sasha then glanced at Bayley with a look of worry ready to explain what she was about to say "me and Sasha just snuggled and went to bed" Sasha immediately stuck up a hand "Not what you think I forgot to get two beds" Becky began grinning 'I'll never let her live this down.' The door to the hotel room opened to see Charlotte she was still wearing her clothes from the night before but she had semi straightened her hair unlike when Becky had looked at her "we have to go to the next place why are we still here" Bayley began to do a little jog right in the middle of the hallway "we get the whole week off because of how good our match was" Sasha nodded her head in confirmation "why don't you two come to our house for the week have ourselves a week-long slumber party" Charlotte seemed apprehensive at this idea at first but Sasha looked at her "come on it'll be fun and we have already decided for you so see you then I guess" Sasha then began rolling her suitcase down the hallway Bayley upon realizing this quickly picked up her bag and sprinting down the hall "if I beat you to the car I get to drive!!" Charlotte immediately shuddered at the thought of her driving she couldn't even keep her plants alive.

Becky and Charlotte we're left standing in the hallway. Alone 'I'll ask if she wants to ride with me' Charlotte thought to herself after noticing that they had to leave the hotel "so you wanna travel down with me you know like old times?" Becky's muscles locked up at hearing this which she mentally scolded herself for doing 'quit acting like a little school girl' Becky shrugged her shoulders "I don't see why I wouldn't I didn't even rent a car so I guess I didn't even have a choice" Charlotte immediately laughed at this 'I'm glad for this week off.'

Loud...

that was one word that would describe how Bayley listened to music no matter where they were or what kind of music it is Bayley would always turn it all of the way up and sing along even if she didn't even know what song it was Bayley thought she did and wasn't modest about it "Bayley you don't even listen to country" Bayley then turned to Sasha with that stupid grin of hers "well I'm listening to it right now and hey you never know what your niche is until you try something new" Sasha just rolled her eyes and understood that she was not going to win this argument. "So what do you want to do when we get home?" Bayley began drumming her fingers against the center console which made Sasha lose her thoughts, "well we have to clean up our house especially your room" Bayley turned her head towards Sasha "aww come on it's not that bad" the comment made Sasha laugh "we also have to come up with a gameplan." Bayley brought her head closer to Sasha's to the point of uncomfortable levels "why?" Sasha made a huff upon realizing she would have to explain this "For Becky and Charlotte!" Bayley then made a face that signified she understood "let's tell Charlotte for Becky" "NO!" Sasha yelled louder than she had anticipated "we have to let it play out naturally or Charlotte's gonna freak out" Bayley nodded her head as if she'd known that the whole time. "I hope those two won't murder each other" Bayley said looking out of her window ' that makes two of us' Sasha thought as she readjusted her hands on the steering wheel ready for the long ride ahead.

'This is awkward' Charlotte thought to herself as she made a small turn around a mountain bend she was anticipating the usual Becky being so loud and proud but she was just staring at her phone, they had hit a lull in their conversation and were just previously talking about trying to navigate through the mountain valleys but now Becky was staring at her phone while some tune was playing on the radio. "Hey I love this song!" Becky proclaimed as she turned the radios volume all the way up "when you grab a hold of me you tell me I'll never be set free" Charlotte couldn't help but just stare at Becky 'she was just so her' she thought to herself she then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a scream "Somebody get me off of this rayfe!" Charlotte busted out laughing hearing her friends accent butcher the last word of the verse "you mean reef?" Charlotte asked laughing so hard she had to try her best to keep her eyes open and watch the road. "young lady don't interrupt the song" Charlotte couldn't help but keep laughing at her friend but couldn't help but feel a sense of tension but couldn't quite put her finger on why she did.

when the two finally were at their friends house in Orlando they saw Bayley in the front yard planting something on the dirt while Sasha watched on from a chair she had placed in the yard "Bayley what on earth are you doing" Charlotte asked as she shut her car door "she's planting a lemon tree for the fifth time" Becky dragged her bag from her feet "lass you can't keep killing the plants like that they don't deserve it." Bayley stopped packing dirt on the base of the plant and leaning up on her knees to admire her handiwork, "this one will be different I just know it."

 **sorry for this chapter taking longer than usual it was an accident Btw extra credit for anyone who knows what song that was I didn't name it because I thought naming it would be a cliche.**


	6. Suprise

**so sorry about the longer chapter waits had to think on what to write and am helping a new friend with a story writing so enjoy**

Bayley entered the house and immediately hopped over the back of the couch and tried her best to land on the couch but ended up landing in the small space between the couch and coffee table with a loud thud emanating from the hardwood floor. "I think you got a bit ahead of yerself" Becky said readjusting her bag on her shoulder, "so where are our rooms" Charlotte asked looking over the couch to check on the wiped out champion. Sasha had a Cheshire grin on her face and looked at Bayley in which Bayley hopped to her feet with a similar smile "well we only have two rooms and me and Sasha are gonna be in her room!" At that moment Becky turned and looked at Sasha,

If looks could kill...

Becky began to stammer "are you sure we shou-" "Sounds like fun!" Charlotte stated as she wrapped an arm around Becky's shoulder which made her whole body turn to ice. "let's show you two up" although the 4 have been friends for years this is the first time Charlotte or Becky have been to the two's new house, they spent most of their time on the road and with the fall out and Charlotte and Becky being on SmackDown they never came around, Charlotte and Sasha in an out of personality moment sprinted down the hall leaving Bayley and Becky alone. "what do you two think your doing?" Bayley did a shrug with her shoulders "we wanted to give you two a nudge..."

Charlotte stopped her sprint as Sasha kept running until her hands planted against the wall at the end of the hallway to stop herself from wiping out. The two began to laugh as they neared two doors. "You two will be in Bayley's room" Sasha said as she pointed to the door on the right "you shouldn't have" Charlotte twirled her finger as she opened the door to a surprise.

The room was spotless.

"I usually sleep in Sasha's room" Bayley stated as she walked to the two with Becky Which got a puzzled look out of Becky and Charlotte but a look of embarrassment out of Sasha. "Not like that" Bayley says waving her hands in the air after she processes what she said In her brain.

"I'm gonna unpack Charlotte states as she throws her suitcase on the bed looking out the bedroom door "Well Becky are you coming in or not?" Charlotte stated in a joking tone, Becky looked at Bayley and Sasha with a deer in headlights look 'you two are so dead' Becky thought to herself as she entered her room for the next seven days. "you can be so evil." Sasha said looking at Bayley, she got a response from Bayley by her pretending to twirl a mustache like and evil movie villain "Dweeb."

Charlotte looked at the queen size bed not thinking about anything just lost staring at the mattress on the bed, her brain dead moment was ended by Becky leaning in front of her face and started tapping on her forehead "hello did you go on vacation" Charlotte response was her flicking her on the nose "speak for yourself" Becky began to blush but put her orange hair in front of her face to hide in hopes of Charlotte being oblivious to the situation. "You want the left side or right side?" Becky looked at Charlotte with a puzzled look "I'll sleep on the floor" Becky said "no you won't I'm gonna sleep on the left" Charlotte leaped on the bed "we're both adults it's not that big of a deal." Becky did a nod "well I'm gonna eat with Bayley and Sasha you can sit on your oh so fancy left side" Becky waved her hands in the air with her accent driving the sarcasm in deeper "oh quit whining I'm gonna come down." Charlotte said as she rolled from the bed to the floor.

Bayley put her now empty suitcase in the closet and began to shut the door when she felt a presence close behind her and quickly turns around to see who it was...

Sasha.

"Why did you tell those two that?" Sasha asked as she took a step towards Bayley a move which made Bayley very uncomfortable, "I'm sorry I didn-" she stopped talking when she felt Sasha's arms snake around her neck "we have to be more careful about us" Sasha then gave Becky a kiss on the nose ( **I just made so many people mad)** "it's been three months why can't we say anything?" Bayley said with a pout as she returned the favor by snaking her arms around Sasha's lower back "because Becky is trying to deal with Charlotte and it would make everything more complicated than it already is." Sasha stated as she moved her hand to the top of her head "now you're gonna let your hair down." Sasha stated bluntly as she pulled the champions hair tie letting her hair roll down her spine till it abruptly stopped "well get rid of your lipstick" Bayley said with a sly smile as she rubbed her thumb on the lips of Sasha removing the red and exposing the soft pink color that was her actual color which Bayley followed up with a kiss that made every muscle in Sasha's body ease after a few seconds Bayley cupped her hands on her girlfriends face "I gotta order dinner and pretend that I cooked it!" Bayley then sprinted out of the room leaving Sasha standing in front of her bedroom closet. "love ya babe" Sasha called out which was meant for herself to hear more than the person she was talking about.

Bayley turned the corner into the kitchen to find the take out menus that were what her and Sasha used in the kitchen more than the refrigerator, but was surprised to see Charlotte taking a swig out of a bottle of water and put the lid back on "Bayley why is your room so not you?" Bayley smiled as she walked past Charlotte pulling a flimsy paper menu off the top of the microwave "I just wanted something simple I'm not home anyways" Charlotte nodded her head in agreement as she watched Bayley make an order over the phone telling the restaurant her address and thanking them for the time and hanging up the phone and hopping on the counter watching Charlotte as she was on her phone with a zombified look on her face. "so how are you and Becky?" Bayley said hoping to start some conversation "she's being a little more reserved than usual but other than that we're great" Charlotte said looking up from her phone.

"Hey Bayley I need some help!" Sasha called from the hallway leading out of the kitchen, Bayley hopped off of the counter and walked into the hallway she was then pushed into the wall by Sasha which caught Bayley off guard but also made her smile. "you better have ordered what I always get or I swear I'll tie you to a chair" Bayley got a sly grin on her face "I thought we agreed never to use cuffs" which the comment made Bayley laugh but turned Sasha a shade of crimson red she didn't like it when their sexual escapades were brought up. Sasha leaned in and kissed Bayley but pulled back much to the champions dismay "I love you Bayley" Bayley then thought her heart would melt "I love you too." as the two were about to kiss again something interrupted them.

"ummmmm..." Charlotte said trying to comprehend what she just witnessed which also made her drop her phone in the midst of the confusion

"surprise" Bayley and Sasha said in unison.

 **I just made so many people angry or happy this chapter let me know what you thought**


	7. Damage control

**So someone put a comment on my last chapter and all I can say is you have this more planned out than I do which tells me I'm doing my job right so here's the next installment, btw autumngivens no comment on the last chapter...** **Did I let you down?**

"Charlotte we should probably talk" Sasha said as she sat down at her kitchen table and beckoned Charlotte to join her Bayley was leaning against the fridge door obviously embarrassed about the whole situation, the room was filled with a ding as the doorbell sounded off "I'll get it!" Bayley said grabbing her wallet off of the counter and darting out of the kitchen obviously not wanting to be in the room any longer much to Sasha's dismay.

"So how long has this been happening?" Charlotte asked her face still holding the clueless expression of seeing her two best friends acting like schoolyard lovers in the hallway. "A little over three months" "Three months!?" Charlotte trying her best to retain her yell but ultimately failing in her endeavors. Charlotte would have probably asked Sasha why the two fell for each other but then a thought crossed her mind "does Becky know?" Sasha went wide eyed at the thought of her red haired friend upstairs and how she is blindly in love with Charlotte and now realizing how complicated this is getting "No and please don't tell her!" Sasha said with a plea which was something that Sasha never did around Charlotte. "OK fine but this is all crazy and confusing" Sasha had to do her best not to smile 'if only you knew...'

Becky was putting on a t shirt in her and Charlotte's bedroom the funny thing was she didn't know where she got the shirt from it was a green cotton t shirt with shirt pocket of all things the shirt also had a bleach stain on the stomach but the shirt was comfortable so she didn't mind, their bedroom door opened to reveal Bayley entering the room and in her arms was takeout food "Bayley-Wayley you look cute with your hair down" Becky said with a smile then eyed the girl in front of her more carefully she was wearing baggy sweatpants and a thin cotton shirt that was tight on her fit frame a look which suited her tomboyish personality "wanna eat?" Bayley said showing the prize she had brought into the room and before Becky could respond Bayley hopped on the bed and taking the boxes out of the bag and motioning Becky to sit across from her. "where's Sasha and Charlotte?" Becky asked 'you know Sasha trying to do damage control after Charlotte saw us kiss' is what Bayley wanted to say but even she knew that wasn't in her best interest "you know those two they are probably curling each others hair" Bayley then began to stick her hand out like she was royalty "I'm the boss" in which the tone she said was so thick with sarcasm that Becky almost choked on her food laughing which made Bayley smile she loved making people happy even when there was something serious happening downstairs she couldn't show that to Becky. "Bayley you better not be eating in your room!" she heard her not so secret girlfriend yelling from the downstairs. both Becky and Bayley eyes shot open hearing this and couldn't respond because they both had mouths full of food and made a mad scramble to put the food boxes back into the bags and began to walk downstairs.

Sasha was halfway up the steps Becky walked past her and did a little wave to Sasha and made the turn into the kitchen, barely stood across from Sasha on the stairs "well..." Sasha smirked "she won't tell Becky so that's good" Bayley smiled and planted a quick kiss on her forehead "we're gonna get caught again" Sasha said with a beet red face "good then I can parade you around" Bayley said with a sudden burst of suave which was completely out of character for her and Sasha thought she was going to feint "let's go eat before Becky devours all of it" Sasha said as she walked downstairs.

The group of four enjoyed their dinner and had sat on the couch for a couple hours watching whatever came on, Sasha and Bayley were the first to go to bed and Charlotte stayed up for another hour or so but eventually retreated to bed.

Charlotte couldn't sleep... she walked downstairs to get something to drink after she sat down and casually sipped from her glass of water she thought of her times as a little girl, her dad always made time for her when he got home she was his princess and she loved having his attention, she loved her father and enjoyed his way of making everyone laugh no matter how the actually felt. she also thought of Bayley and Sasha 'three months?' she couldn't believe they had been seeing each other in secret and now that she thought of it they weren't being very secretive but that no-one ever questioned it. her thought were ripped from her mind when she heard movement from the living room Charlotte silently got out of her chair and slowly snuck her way to the couch already knowing what made that sound. as she thought Becky was still on the couch passed out the light from the television reflecting off of her face her usual facial expressions were not in show and her face had a rare calmness that Charlotte had never seen before which made a comment pass through her mind

'She's a cute sleeper'

the second she let the thought process she immediately was questioning why she had thought about her friend like that 'It's just Bayley and Sasha have me acting weird' but even though she regressed her thought she couldn't help but look at her sleeping figure the lass kicker had no makeup on and was wearing some worn green shirt which was about two sizes too big and Charlotte couldn't help but think the look suited her. Becky scrunched her face, an obvious sign she was about to wake up Charlotte panicking and not wanting to seem like a creep silently ran up the stairs only touching the tips of her toes running to her and Becky's room and getting into bed. 'What the hell is wrong with me'


	8. We need to talk

**I can't explain how great it feels to wake up check my phone and see all of the comments i get saying how much you guys are loving this so thank you guys so much and can't wait for that story I'm co writing to be released expect to see that soon**

Sasha felt her face itch as she realized she was awake, she opened her eyes getting ready to get on with the day until she saw something. She was nose to nose with Bayley her loose hair in a pile on the pillow above her head Sasha moved her feet and was getting ready to get out of bed. "go back to sleep." Sasha turned her head back to look at Bayley she still had not moved her eyes still being shut, "Charlotte is going to make you go jogging with her so just lay down" before Sasha could respond Sasha felt Bayley's arms snake around her and pull her rather abruptly into her chest "How long do you want to stay in bed?" Sasha asked but Bayley was already asleep her hold still on Sasha but she could care less she buried her head into the crook of Bayley's neck and slowly drifted back into sleep.

Charlotte and Becky were in the bed, Becky was asleep facing the bedroom wall Charlotte on the other hand was facing up wide awake thinking about her mixed emotions 'why is this happening?' ever since the situation on the couch the rest of the week Charlotte had been feeling different when she was around Becky and she wasn't sure why 'Bayley and Sasha have me acting weird.' she finally deducted she would have continued her thoughts until she noticed Becky moving up, an obvious sign she was awake. "Morning bex" Charlotte said trying to sound like she had just woken up but instead sounded really cheesy but Becky didn't notice "oi what time is it?" Becky said putting a hand over her face trying to block the sun from her eyes "a little after 10" Charlotte said as she put her phone back on the nightstand. this was their last day before they had to return to Raw and the week off had been bliss except the hysteria that was Sasha and Bayley. "ayy youngin I'm going to get some breakfast." Charlotte pulled herself out of bed "I'm going to go for a run do you wanna go?" Becky immediately began laughing "of course I don't I hate running it's the worst." Charlotte began to smile at this 'good maybe I can think all of this through' she thought as she exited the door to walk downstairs.

'Where are Sasha and Bayley?' Becky thought as she pulled a chair out and sat down, Becky had noticed everyone was acting weird over the week but thought nothing of it. in the current situation all she really wanted was food, getting up Becky began to raid the pantry. Only finding a pack of fruit snacks she sat back in her seat and began thinking about Charlotte. 'ahh I wanna say something but that would be rubbish' Becky still couldn't believe her feelings towards her best friend, it just felt like a cliche but she knew how she felt. 'I love you Charlotte Flair' was her last thought before she buried her head in her arms and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Tired...

Charlotte hated running but she realized that it was essential for her to remain in the shape that she had prided herself with. 'So why am I feeling like this over one of my friends?' then another thought was brought to the surface 'What am I feeling?' then realizing what she had just asked herself Charlotte stopped running. 'I'm in love with her'...

Sasha rose herself into consciousness and realized that she had to get out of bed, as Sasha leaned up she noticed that Bayley's arms were still tightly gripped around her waist. Sasha tried to writhe herself our of her girlfriends grasp but couldn't get away form Bayley's cast iron grip. "Bayley let me go." Sasha said still twisting to snake her way out of the confines of Bayley's arms "Sash-" before Bayley could continue Sasha kissed her which made Bayley forget whatever she was going to say or do and all she could think about was Sasha and put her hands on Sasha's face. Sasha broke the kiss and then got out of bed "gotcha!" Sasha yelled before jogging out of the room "Hey no fair!" Bayley said before sitting up and pouting. Sasha began walking downstairs when she noticed the front door open which scared the boss because she didn't know who would be coming into her house at 11 in the morning. Charlotte entered the house and immediately saw Sasha, without explaining herself grabbed Sasha by the wrist and pulled her outside with her "we need to talk." Sasha was curious to Charlotte's sudden outburst "what's wrong with you you look like you haven't slept" Charlotte didn't care she began to have tears welled in her eyes "I'm so confused what is wrong with me!" Sasha put her arms on Charlotte's shoulders "what are you talking about?" Sasha was genuinely concerned for her friend she usually had a calm, almost cocky demeanor but now she seemed to be completely overrun with anxiety "I think I'm in love with Becky." At that moment Sasha had a rush of euphoria she realized that Becky would be so happy to find this out and Charlotte too, all of this culminated into Sasha grinning like an idiot. "I'm not joking!" Charlotte said thinking that Sasha was mocking her "want to hear some good news?" Charlotte nodded her head wiping a tear off her face, "Becky has been in love with you." Charlotte froze upon hearing this "Sasha I swear If your lying to me" Sasha began laughing at the threat "ask her yourself, now get yourself cleaned up the four of us are going out."

The four girls went out for most of the day getting food and talking about what Raw would be like now that Bayley was the new women's champion and who she would have to face first, eventually all 4 decided to call it a day after walking around Orlando and decided to drive home to get packed for tomorrow.

Becky and Bayley were the first two to walk through the door and jumped over the back of the couch Becky landing on the sofa with ease while Bayley landed on the coffee table immediately grabbing her stomach in pain. "how many times do I have to tell you not to jump over the couch you always miss." Bayley in response stuck an arm into the air "I will never land it if I stop trying." Becky did a shrug "The lass has a point" Becky then got up off of the couch "I have to pack my bag Charlotte you wanna help?" Charlotte smiled and then nodded her head "yeah I'll help as long as you help me." Charlotte then glanced at Sasha, Sasha looked at Charlotte and gave a thumbs up hoping to support her. "hey Bayley why don't we go upstairs." Sasha said as she rubbed her shoulders "I wanna watch TV though'" Sasha rolled her eyes "we have a TV in our room you know?" Bayley went wide eyed upon realizing what Sasha was asking "oh you want to-" Sasha put a finger to Bayley's lips showing the champion that she didn't want her talking and then grabbed Bayley by the wrist and led her upstairs.

Becky was nonchalantly putting her shirt and pants into her bag not even folding them much to Charlotte's annoyance but Charlotte was watching Becky pack her bags getting herself ready for what's she's about to say. Charlotte walked around the bed and tapped Becky on the shoulder "Becky Lynch there's something I've been wanting to say I missed you the whole time you went to SmackDown and I just wanted to be with you again I didn't care about the title anymore then you came back and I wanted to talk to you but you still hated me and for good reason, but now that we're friends again I realized that I didn't want to be friends I want to BE with you I want to hold you and know that your mine, I want us to keep helping Bayley plant that lemon tree that keeps dying Becky I love you and I wan-" before Charlotte could continue her rambling Becky grabbed Charlotte by the neck and kissed her 'God I've been wanting to do this forever' Becky thought to herself as she pulled away "I love you too."

 **FINALLY THEY ARE TOGETHER hope you guys enjoy the chapter**


	9. The grab

Sorry guys I had to lay low for a couple days after what idubbbz did to leafy I was hiding in case he came after me anyways enjoy the chapter

Becky felt the rays of the sun bleed through the window blinds and hit her right in her left eye, after about 2 minutes of trying to ignore it she finally accepted defeat and opened her eyes and immediately saw Charlotte's sleeping form. The two had been dating for a week now and things couldn't be more perfect, Becky still couldn't shake the feeling that at any moment Charlotte would tell her that she lied and that she was a freak for loving her.

But it never happened...

Charlotte finally stirred and saw Becky lying next to her with a soft smile on her face "morning Bex" Charlotte said her voice groggy from just waking up "how was your night?" Becky never got her answer because Charlotte crossed the distance of covers and pillows and kissed Becky. Becky was taken off guard by this but obliged by kissing back, when they finally broke their kiss Charlotte buried her face in the crook of Becky's neck "I just want to lay in bed all day." Becky smiled "if only" and leaned her head into Charlotte's hair. She then felt her neck being assaulted by Charlotte's lips Becky let out a giggle as the barrage continued. Charlotte then grabbed Becky's thigh and squeezed which made Becky fall out of bed "we uh" Becky stammered "we have to get to the next town" she then began to grab a bundle of clothes and went into the bathroom to change out of the clothes she slept in leaving Charlotte lying in the hotel bed dumbfounded by the complete change of tone.

Bayley hated coffee...

Sasha always drank coffee leaving Bayley at the table in the hotels continental breakfast drinking whatever juice she had currently in her cup,she sat there wondering about Charlotte and Becky. Sasha still hadn't told Becky about their relationship which had surprised her 'Becky wouldn't care so what's the big deal?' Bayley then noticed Sasha coming towards the table cup in hand. she sat across from Bayley and took a sip of coffee "who are you facing tonight?" Bayley asked as she put her phone back down on the table "I don't know but I do know I'll beat whoever it is." Bayley began to giggle at the statement she knew how cocky her girlfriend could be, the two had mindless banter for a couple more minutes until Charlotte and Becky entered with luggage in tow. The new couple pulled up two chairs to the table and sat down Becky still looked completely uncomfortable and embarrassed about the scene she had made in her hotel room earlier, "so how was your night?" Charlotte asked as she tried her best to avoid eye contact with Becky. but before she got an answer Sasha piped up "hate to interrupt but we have to get to the show" upon hearing this Bayley fell out her chair "Shotgun!" the women's champion yelled as she sprinted out of the door to the car.

Raw was finally over and Sasha was the only one of the four who had a match and it was against Alicia fox who Sasha had beat in a surprisingly close match which had caught the boss off guard. As Sasha was walking down the hall in the arena she was pulled aside by Charlotte "hey what's the deal?" Sasha said in a agitated tone "It's about Becky." Charlotte said in a very anxious tone which had Sasha wanting to know the context "Well aren't you two doing great?" Charlotte gave a soft smile in response to her question. "well we were until this morning, we were lying down and I grabbed her thigh and she started freaking out." Charlotte then noticed Sasha having a stoic look on her face and then nodded her head "yeah I can see that happening." Charlotte was taken aback by this statement "what are you talking about?" Sasha started laughing "you've only been dating for a week you need to slow down you're going too fast." Charlotte was beginning to make an argument until she thought about what she said 'I probably did catch her off guard' "well I'm going to apologize to Becky I'll see you." Sasha watched as Charlotte began to briskly walk down the hallway to the arena, she then felt an arm tightly coil around her throat and felt as her oxygen supply being cut off and she knew exactly who is was. "Ba-Bayley!" Sasha said in a hoarse tone as she managed to pull the cast iron grip off of her "sorry I just wanted to see you after your match." Bayley then grabbed one of Sasha's hands which Sasha shook off rather abruptly "sorry I forgot we were in public!" Bayley then began to look around for anyone who may have seen anything but the only person who was around was Mike Chioda who was currently on the phone. Sasha was very bashful about their relationship which Bayley did not like because all she wanted to do is tell everyone about how sweet Sasha was when she wasn't in the arena and that 'the boss' actually had a big heart. "I'm gonna go get changed so I'll see you at the car." Sasha said as the girls walked in opposite directions "Oh Bayley" as Bayley turned around she was met by a short but passionate kiss which had surprised Bayley because of the scolding she had gotten not even 3 minutes ago as the kiss broke Bayley got the explanation "Mike walked outside, love ya babe." Sasha then took a quick jog towards the locker room leaving Bayley dumbfounded "I love you too." Bayley was left on cloud nine.

Charlotte finally found Becky sitting in the car that the four girls had been sharing for the road trips from arena to arena the door was half open to let in some cool air into the car, Becky was currently on her phone the light reflecting of of her facial features. Charlotte snuck up and planted a kiss on her forehead "hey bex." Charlotte said giving a warm smile to her now girlfriend "hey Charlotte I wanted to apologize for this morning I-" Charlotte stuck up her hand signalling Becky she was about to talk "no I'm sorry for doing that I know we are still trying to get a feel for this relationship and I did that and I should have known you aren't ready for us to go there yet so I'm sorry." Becky started smiling and grabbed one of Charlotte's hands and began to kiss each knuckle. "One day I'll he ready for that but I'm still a little starstruck about all of this." Becky then ran her finger over the knuckles she just kissed "love you bex" Becky nodded her head "I love you too" the two's sentimental moment was then interrupted by hearing people running towards the car "Bayley give me back the keys!"


	10. Goodmorning

**Warning this chapter is technically filler. thank you guys so much for all of these comments I couldn't be happier to know how much people care about this story**

11:57

Sasha was lying there just watching Bayley sleep she couldn't believe how in a matter of months her coworker and roommate would turn into the love of her life.

11:58

Bayley was lying in Sasha's bed her rhythmic breaths lifting the sheets when she inhaled and collapsed when she exhaled. Sasha placed her hand on the champions chest feeling the thin fabric of her pajamas against her hand.

11:59

Sasha thought about their first kiss how well that date had went.

Sasha had decided to sit in the very back of the restaurant she told Bayley that she didn't want anybody knowing that she was going on a date with her best friend and if anyone asked they were just being friends. Bayley had told Sasha 3 weeks ago that she swung for the same team after Sasha had asked why she was single and the next week in a drunken blur had told her that she was bisexual, and Bayley asked Sasha to go on a date with her she initially wanted to say no but had ultimately decided a little dinner wouldn't hurt anyone especially Bayley of all people. Bayley sat across from Sasha looking surprisingly sharp and some would say stunning, she had let her hair down as an alternative to the Napoleon Dynamite side ponytail and was wearing a midnight blue sundress. She had taken Sasha to this little Italian bistro in the Orlando suburbs which was dimly lit and only had a couple of people sitting in the front. "Well do you like the place?" Sasha looked up from the menu looking at Bayley her smile radiating from her face "yeah I've actually never heard of this place before." Bayley nodded her head in response "Finn showed me this place a couple months ago..." Bayley's voiced trailed off as she started spinning the menu trying to decide what exactly she was going to order, Sasha giggled watching Bayley read the menu "what?" Bayley said after finally seeing Sasha observe her from the corner of her eye "you look like someone off the godfather" Bayley in response to this began to twist her finger over her lip as If she was curling a mustache which made Sasha bust out into laughter. the two had enjoyed their dinner and casually talked about how nxt was doing and what it was like to be at wrestlemania, after dinner the two girls had decided to walk around the streets of Orlando and had visited small shops and had purchased little trinkets that they thought were cute and after that decided to call it a night. "Well that was fun for going on a date with your friend" Sasha said as she found the key to open their house "see I told you that you would have fun" Bayley then tried to jump over the back of the couch and overshot it and landed in between the couch and coffee table. Sasha began to chuckle as she rolled her eyes at her friends another failed attempt "well I'm going to bed." Sasha then began to walk up the steps and stopped as she turned the corner from the steps into the hallway. "Hey Bayley" Sasha waited a few moments and began to hear the thumps as Bayley then began to run up the steps "you wanted m-" Bayley was unable to speak as Sasha pressed her lips against hers the kiss was only about five seconds which felt like an eternity for both girls when Sasha decided to break the kiss and began to backwards walk towards her room "take me out next week." Sasha then shut the door to her room.

12:00

Sasha like a bat out off hell threw the covers off of the bed and immediately straddled Bayley which had scared the hugger awake "What's going on!" Bayley screamed as she then saw Sasha grinning ear to ear, Bayley then rose an eyebrow waiting for the explanation to Sasha's sudden outburst "happy birthday babe..." Bayley rubbed her eyes and checked her phone and looked back at Sasha "it's midnight Sasha." Sasha adjusted herself on Bayley's thighs and shrugged her shoulders "it's also the 15th and I wanted to surprise you!" Bayley couldn't help but smile she had changed so much since they had first met from being constantly bullied, to best friend, to being the person Bayley could spend her lifetime with. Sasha lent down and kissed Bayley for a split second nothing really happened but when the kiss broke Sasha jumped out of her skin and let out a surprised yelp when Bayley squeezed her thigh, "your legs are cold." Sasha had only slept in her panties and a cotton tank top Sasha let out a mischievous giggle as she kept running her hand up and down Sasha's thigh "enough of that!" Sasha said as she got off of her girlfriend and layer back in bed "I'll see you in the morning" Sasha said as she curled up into a ball placing her head on Bayley's chest.

Bayley woke up and noticed that she didn't see a small package of magenta lying next to her. she had figured that on their day off Sasha was trying to get as much stuff done as possible when she finally got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and saw a rare sight of Sasha in a cooking apron.

"I almost forgot it was my birthday." Bayley said as she pulled Sasha in for a hug, "I wanted to make your day special" Sasha had made Bayley breakfast which was a first the two just casually chatted about how great they had been since Bayley won the championship and how Mick had announced a mystery opponent for Bayley in her defense at TLC which had not bothered Sasha but made Bayley wonder who it could be. As Bayley put her and Sasha's plates in the sink she felt a presence behind her she turned around to see Sasha fiddling with a little box in her palms "I hope you like it." Sasha said with a sheepish smile. as Bayley opened the box she saw a magenta headband with her name going across it then she noticed on the inside it said "love you Bayley" Bayley looked up and softly pulled Sasha towards her by her hips "that is the sweetest gigift I have ever gotten." Sasha put her nose against Bayley's "one more surprise" Bayley then looked confused at her statement

"We can tell Becky about us"

 **sorry if this chapter seems out of place but I think I needed a buffer into the next arc so y'all have a good day**


	11. The future

**Sorry for these long waiting times but I am so grateful for the support I've been getting across the board so thank you**

Becky had walked with Charlotte down to the curtain Mick Foley had called her to the ring and it had seemed unexpected, as Becky sat down next to Enzo and Cass near one of the televisions in the back she felt fingers grip the back of the chair she turned to see Bayley watching Charlotte make her way down to the ring. "where's Sasha?" Becky asked the two girls had been acting weird around her lately and she couldn't put a finger on why it was. "I honestly don't know but what do you think Mr Foley wants with Charlotte?" before Becky could think of a response she felt I light slap on her arm by enzo "if y'all want an answer your little girlfriend is about to speak." hearing enzo say girlfriend struck a nerve in Becky making her wonder if enzo and Cass knew if anyone knew "sheesh Becky I'm just kidding." which made Becky let out a sigh of relief.

"Charlotte not only were you the last divas champion you were the first women's champion of the new era." Mick got moderate applause from the crowd upon mentioning Charlotte's accolades and earned a warm smile from Charlotte. "So I thought it would be fitting to have the most decorated woman in the division to face the future..."

a light hum emits from the television upon Micks speech which earned a look of confusion from Becky enzo and cass but a look of utter terror from Bayley "not her..." Becky was about to turn around to ask Bayley what she was rambling on about but then a chorus of guitars came so loud it could be heard in the little commons area of the arena and was drowning out the commentary of the TV. a porcelain mask slowly came on to the titantron with the name 'Asuka' at the bottom of the screen "Bayley-Wayley what is wrong with you?" Bayley began aggressively rubbing her hands on her thighs "Charlotte might be in trouble" Enzo scoffed at the comment "didn't you hear Mick Charlotte will beat this twig no problem." Becky turned back to the TV to see Charlotte unamused with the opponent in front of her she, like enzo thought this match would be easy. The camera then panned over to Asuka who had a grin on her face which Becky noticed had more of a look of hunger than her actually grinning...

'This is what happens when you lose the title...' Charlotte thought to herself as she stretched her arms in the corner of the ring 'one night your champion and two weeks later you have to wrestle people like her' Charlotte was not pleased with having to wrestle the quote on quote "New girl" but she did have to prove herself to Stephanie and Mick. The bell rang to signal that the match had begun Charlotte went to try and lock up with Asuka but she had pulled away "So now your gonna run from me?" Charlotte said with her usual cocky personality. then Asuka had turned her grin into a look of malice and made a 'come here' motion with her hands which Charlotte complied with. Charlotte rushed Asuka trying to end the match early with a spear but Asuka sidestepped the Flair and delivered one kick to the stomach which had been so strong it stopped Charlotte's movements and made her fall to the ground like a ton of bricks. "Charlotte!" Becky said in a half scream she saw the look of agony on Charlotte's face as she tried to take air back into her lungs, "Bayley who is this chick?" Cass said as he sat up in his chair seeing this "Asuka was the person who took my title in nxt she went undefeated and Mr regal took the title from her so nxt would have competition for the title." Becky felt her stomach tie in knots because she had a feeling how this match was going to end and she knew Charlotte wasn't going to quit.

Charlotte tried her best to keep up with the barrage of kicks and slaps but was only blocking and handful, Asuka ended her attack with an elbow which sent Charlotte careening into the corner. when Charlotte caught a glimpse of Asuka she saw that grin plastered across her face which only made Charlotte even more livid than she already was she made a mad dash towards Asuka but Asuka grabbed her by the arms and spun her around into a rear naked choke. "Do you tap?" she constantly heard the referee ask her over and over again. she began to pull with all of her might to let oxygen and blood have a reunion with her brain but she just kept pulling. pulling. pulling.

"She's out cold" is all Becky heard before she sprinted towards the curtain waiting for her girlfriend to emerge. Asuka was the first to step out not paying any attention to the daggers Becky was staring into the back of her head. Becky probably would have said something to her but she noticed Charles Robinson helping Charlotte walk "can you get her to the trainer?" Charles had put one of Charlotte's arms on Becky's shoulder before he got an answer and disappeared behind the curtain to call the next match.

"How is she?" Becky asked the trainer as he scanned Charlotte's eyes with a penlight "she will be fine she just needs to lie down for a little bit." Becky finally exhaled upon heading Charlotte hadn't suffered from any head trauma "don't you two hate each other?" the trainer asked not stopping his tests on Charlotte "we did but you'll be surprised what two half drunk friends locking you and your worst enemy in a hotel room would do" the trainer gave the ok sign indicating that he didn't want any context to the situation. Charlotte sat up slowly with a mixed look of confusion and embarrassment "Can we just leave?" Charlotte snapped at the trainer which caught Becky off guard "yeah your cleared." the trainer said as he scribbled out a signature on a clipboard before leaving the room, "hey let's get out of here" Becky said trying to get some response out of Charlotte but she just simply nodded her head not even looking at Becky

As Becky and Charlotte entered their hotel room Charlotte immediately flopped down on the bed facing the wall "Charlotte..." Becky said trying to sound sympathetic but in actuality Becky was steaming, she had never seen Charlotte like this so embarrassed she was humiliated in front of millions of people and nothing could make the audience un-see that match. "can we please go to bed?" Charlotte asked in a stoic tone "well I would oblige but your hogging the covers and lying diagonally." Becky was trying to make Charlotte or at least get a scoff to acknowledge that Becky existed. Charlotte scooted over so there was enough room for Becky to lie down, as Becky sat down she grabbed Charlotte by the shoulders softly to sit her up. as she did she saw the disgusting bruised that had been left by Asuka leaving Charlotte's smooth skin the color of cheap wine. "baby I'm hurting just looking at these."Becky said as she wrapped her arms around Charlotte's waist to put her in a hug but making sure not to squeeze so that she wouldn't put Charlotte in any undue pain. "I never got a single hit in." Charlotte stated coldly causing Becky's stomach to drop realizing the conversation the two were about to have. "Charlotte I'm going to get her back for that don't worry about that." Becky said with the slight hint of malice in her voice "well what should I do until then?" the blonde said in a slightly whiny voice "you can just sit here and let me give your back some rest." Becky said as she slowly pressed her fingers into Charlotte's shoulders beginning to massage the aching muscles, Charlotte just leaned her head back into Becky's shoulder realizing that she wasn't going to win this argument so she should just enjoy herself at this point.

 **and another chapter bites the dust hope you guys enjoyed If you didn't tell me what I should do to improve the story.**


	12. Redemption

**Oh my great googly moogly it took me long enough to update seriously sorry for almost a month of inactivity but I'm back on track so don't worry about it**

Cold...

it's the only thing Becky could describe the room she found herself in the only light in the room was shining directly down on her refusing to illuminate the building she mysteriously found herself inside. her whole body felt completely destroyed and upon inspection she saw that she had bruises that snaked down her whole body and then she noticed some of her hair fall in front of her face. 'my hair isn't blonde.' she thought to herself then realized her legs were more muscular and her skin was lighter then realizing who she was...

"Charlotte!" Becky shot directly out of bed absolutely petrified at the nightmare she had experienced and immediately began searching the room frantically looking for her girlfriend but did not see her in the bed with her or in the room. "Babe?" Becky said in a half yell trying not to sound like a complete wreck but was ultimately failing in her endeavor, she then heard the door to the bathroom swing open to see Charlotte with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and only sporting a pair of bra and panties which in any other circumstance would have Becky blushing crimson but after the dream she had that wasn't her top priority. "Bex are you ok?" Charlotte said setting the toothbrush on the counter and seating herself down on the bed. After Charlotte's beatdown on Raw Becky and her decided to come to Sasha and Bayley's and hope that would let the two relax and ease their tensions after their half argument. Before Becky spoke she looked at Charlotte's exposed body and took note her bruises were turning a shade of green and still very much obvious "I just had a nightmare and I had to make sure you were ok sorry." Charlotte then began to stroke the back of Becky's head in some form of reassurance "thank you baby but I'm not going anywhere soon" she then began to softly push into Becky causing the two to lie back into the bed and Charlotte immediately began to slowly kiss and nuzzle into her neck. "I won't try any funny business and ruin it this time I promise" Becky snorted at her girlfriend and began to think of Asuka how she was going to ask Mick for a match but then was brought into reality by her girlfriend sinking her teeth into her neck rather abruptly causing a yelp from Becky and a soft giggle from Charlotte. "Always pushin boundaries are ya lass?" Charlotte nipped softer this time "don't pretend you don't like it" Becky became silent after this she didn't want to give Charlotte the satisfaction of being right.

"Bayley do you want to tell her today?" Sasha asked as she was searching through their walk in closet looking for her clothes that she was going to wear while Bayley was still in her pajamas on the bed watching Sasha. "yeah sure I'm not doing anything today anyways." Sasha smiled at Bayley's simple way of assessing the situation she was going to tell Becky they have been dating for months and have been lying about it but Bayley really didn't care. "Sash come back to bed" Bayley whined as she crawled to the foot of the bed to look at her "Bayley I'm already awake I'm not going back to sleep." Bayley walked to the closet with a grin on her face as she pulled Sasha towards the bed "I'm not talking about sleeping."

Becky was walking through the arena to try and talk to Mick but has been having trouble finding him as of late he wouldn't answer his phone emails and now was a ghost and she was starting to wonder if he was avoiding her. As she turned a corner she noticed Mick talking to Cesaro and decided now was the time to strike "Mick!" Becky yelled as she briskly walked toward her boss, "I want a match with Asuka tonight right now" Becky said not being subtle in her requests. Mick began to scratch the back of his head and opened his mouth as if to start speaking but kept it open for about a second. "Well Becky I can't exactly make matches by just snapping my fingers just like that" Mick was about to continue but stopped himself "though we are low on matches tonight and I guess you two are evenly matched just don't kill each other." Mick then turned back to continue his conversation with Cesaro and Becky turned towards the locker room to change.

As Asuka's music ceased she finally looked across at Becky and took note on how furious she was, maybe she was mad that she beat up Bayley in nxt? maybe she was mad that she squashed Charlotte last week? maybe she stepped on her shoes? it didn't madder to Asuka she just knew she was going to win this match whether Becky knew it or not. The bell rang and Asuka was the one to initiate the lock up between the two which she turned into a headlock sending Becky to the mat in an attempt to get an early pin but Becky kicked out at one, Becky got to her feet and threw a forearm at the back of Asuka's head which connected full force knocking her to the ground but quickly got back up. looking at Becky with that voracious grin and began to sprint towards Becky.

"Oh no not her again" Sasha groaned as she slumped down into the steel chair she was seated in watching the tv that was set up backstage, "Sasha she's really nice once you meet her just not while she is in the ring" Bayley pointed out as she tried to be neutral in the situation. Charlotte then walked by the two girls and noticed them talking and decided to see what the commotion was about. "What are you two doing?" she asked as she placed her hands on the back of Sasha's seat. "Please don't look at the TV" Bayley said making herself small as if to avoid scrutiny by the queen "what do you mean don't look at-" Charlotte then felt a mixed emotion of anger and fear "Dammit Becky."

Becky felt like she was going to collapse as she held herself up by holding the ring ropes after receiving an uppercut and was trying to figure out of the five duplicates of Asuka which one was real and before she could render any more thoughts Asuka was back on the assault of Becky with a mix of shin kicks and chops which caused Becky to fall to her knees and Asuka took advantage of this by holding the toe of her shoe in her hand and releasing it causing an apocalyptic kick to the back of Becky's neck which Asuka covered for the win.

As Becky walked backstage she felt like a complete idiot, she tried to get revenge for her girlfriend and ended up getting her body mutilated by a Japanese woman in front of millions. she finally found a spot in the arena hallway to just sit down and give her body some rest. after about five minutes of gently massaging her neck she heard the clicking of heels in the hallway she just deducted that it was a worker trying to get to their task but then felt a pair of lips on her forehead causing her to look up and see Charlotte gently stroking her hair with a soft smile on her face. "let's get back to the hotel." Becky couldn't help but smile she knew she had the best girlfriend ever.

 **holy fuck that took a whole month btw expect a Halloween special chapter later today.**


End file.
